Naruto's Fruits Basket
by Kiba's Little Worry
Summary: A Naruto and Fruits Basket cross over. Or maybe it's based on it...idk! It has a pretty BIG strange but interesting twist. Please R&R!


Naruto's Fruits Basket

_**Jinx-You're probably thinking, "YOU'RE MAKING SO MANY NEW STORIES BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TIME TO UPDATE! WTF MAN?!" I'm sorry but this was my 1**__**st**__** fic idea so…I JUST HAD TO WRITE IT!!!**_

_**Hinata- Jinx-chan is a bit unreliable but please don't think badly of her. **_

A blonde boy climbed out of his tent. "It's so sunny!" He said as he stared out to the blue sky, witch was almost as blue as his eyes. He turned back to his tent and slipped the door open to reveal a picture of a man who looked a lot like him.

"Well father, wish me luck again today. I'll be back soon!" He turned again to start his trip to school.

_Naruto's POV_

Hi there! My name is Uzumaki Naruto! I really should be on my way to school but I've decided to explore the surrounding forests. In the May of this year I lost my father who raised me by himself in a car accident. After that incident I've come to live secretly in a tent. It's definitely not too comfortable but that's all right! Since one of my mottos are 'Never give up under ANY circumstances!'

I looked to my left and went wide-eyed. 'Huh? Father… I've found something… a house is here!' I leaned to the side and looked through the sliding door. 'It seems to be so peaceful'. I walked over to the front of the house and looked down.

" Wow! These are the figurines of the 12 Chinese Zodiac!"

"Hm? There's a boy around here?"

I was a bit surprised. A very beautiful woman with blonde pigtails was watching me! I panicked!

"U-um I-I'm sorry! I just barged in without asking." I bowed apologetically.

This woman simply smiled down at me.

"Oh it's okay, help yourself. I don't mind since these are just drying in the sun. But…they're not very fun to look at from a young persons perspective, I assume?"

I looked up at her. "Not really…they're very cute."

"I see…I'm glad you feel that way, since I'm fond of these as well."

"But I'm not really surprised to see there's no cat."

The woman looked up at me with a surprised look. "Cat…oh you mean the kitten from the old folktale of the Chinese Zodiac?"

"Yes. My dad told me all about it!"

--_Flashback_—

Little Naruto laid quietly in his futon, his father next to him. He was doing his usual routine of telling his son a bedtime story.

"Long, long ago Kami-sama told all the animals, I invite you all to a feast tomorrow. And on no account, be late. When the mischievous rat heard of this he told a lie to his neighbor, the cat, that the party was to take place the day after tomorrow. The next day the rat rode on the ox's back and arrived in front of the meeting place, after that the ox, tiger, and so forth had a fun time there until morning…except for the cat that was fooled." As Yodanime finished the story he saw Naruto's face lined with tears.

"Why are you crying Naruto?"

"T-that's just so mean! I feel so sorry for the cat!" all of a sudden Naruto jumped from the futon with his tiny fists clenched. "I KNOW WHAT I'LL DO! INSTEAD OF A DOG I'LL BECOME A CAT!"

--_End of Flashback—_

_Normal POV_

Naruto looked up and saw that the woman was laughing.

"I wonder what she'll think when she hears this."

"She?"

"Anyway, so you were born in the year of the dog? It seems we have good chemistry between us. If it's all right with you, how about going f-"

A heavy book bag whacking her head cut off the woman's sentence. Naruto looked up and saw where the bag had come from. IT WAS FROM HIS CLASS MATE, SAKURA SHOMA!!

"I wondered what you were gushing about Tsunade. What have I told you about trying to pick up younger men? Are you all right Uzumaki-san? My cousin caused you all this trouble."

"SH-SHOMA-KUN?"

'Dad there's no way this is real. It's SHOMA-kun! The high school princess is standing right in front of my eyes!'

"Owww…that bag is really heavy! Do you carry a dictionary in there or something?" Tsunade complained while rubbing her scalp.

"Humph, lots."

"So are you Sakura-kun's classmate? Again I'm Tsunade Shoma, Sakura's cousin!"

"Oh, I'm Uzumaki Naruto."

"Uzumaki-san why are you in a place like this?" Sakura asked.

"Oh…well my house is nearby."

"Nearby? Here?"

"Um…yhea."

Sakura looked at him with a surprised expression. "Hmm…"

Awkward silence…

"Well I'd better be going now…" Naruto quickly bowed and turned around to take his leave.

"Um…Uzumaki-san…"

"Yes?"

Sakura smiled "Would you like to walk together?"

"…NE?"

_**Jinx-sniff sniff Ah, the smell of success! Kami is a name for God and a futon is one of those Japanese beds that look like sleeping bags!  
**_

_**Hinata-I didn't really think that Naruto-kun would play Thoru-san.**_

_**Jinx-You think THAT'S bad? Check out the character lists I came up with!**_

_**hands list**_

_**Hinata-looks at list …NE!?! JINX-CHAN WHY AM I--**_

_**Naruto & Jinx-Please review nicely.**_


End file.
